Story Eater
by No Wasted Words
Summary: Occasionally you need more than souls to satisfy you hunger. A collection of Soul Eater shorts.
1. How To Create An Awkward Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (I would sell my soul for those rights, no pun intended)

How To Create An Awkward Situation For Beginners

The petite girl's face lit up as she reached for the last box of her desired item, her soft hand made contact with a larger calloused hand. "Maka?!" The hand's owner spoke with a voice the sandy blonde haired girl recognized. "Soul?" Her whisper floated through the hollow air, grimacing as she spun around to face her weapon. "Maka what are you doing here?" The albino smirked at her flustered demeanor, her gaze was still plastered on the floor. "Oh, you know buying some things."Assessing the situation as Soul stole a glance at the product, his orbs then fluttered back to his partner. "Oh, I see. But can I ask you one thing?" Maka nodded slowly as if dreading the question, "Why are you buying condoms?" Maka blushed profusely as she retracted her hand from the box as if it burned her palm. "Well, that's not any of your b-business. W-why are you buying them?" Stuttered she tried to make her timbre as confident as possible. "I have somebody waiting back at home." His lighthearted joke turned heavy, heart dropped slightly when he no longer saw warming olive eyes but shielded blank ones. "I see." Her tone was crisp with a cold blade of an edge, figuring he had hit a nerve he decide to clarify. "No, I'm just joking. I got the only women I need in my life right in front of me." Her olive eyes lighting up once more, "Me and Black Star are going to go drop condoms full of lube onto some people." They both laughed loudly, using this as a distraction Maka's hand inched towards the box on the top shelf but Soul's halted her as he grabbed her small hand and interlaced them. "You still have to tell me why you what them." "Ugh, fine. Liz sent us on a scavenger hunt and this was one of the items on my list. The winner gets $100 dollars, and I've had my eye on some new books." The weapon laughed silently, it was to be expected that she would need them for such a trivial use (Not that his was much better.) It was at this point where both of would decide who got the product, as they conversed it was clear they were both eyeing up the coveted product. "Well, I saw them first!" Maka announced as she extended her arm to grab snatched the box off the shelf and began to jog off. "Oh no, you don't. I'll be taking those." Plucking them out of her tiny hands a smug Soul began strolling away in the opposite direction. "Wait." She ran after him, her pigtails bouncing slightly and hand outstretched as she latched it onto his broad shoulder. "How about we split the box? I'm sure we'll each have enough." Maka tried to reason, as the albino contemplated this he smirked; an evil thought formed in his head and was about to take shape. "Fine, but you pay." Nodding as she walked to the cash register, Soul's plan began to take action. When they arrived Soul opened his mouth, "Are you sure these will be enough?" His voice projected throughout the store, the cashier along with many onlookers looked shell shocked. "Soul I swear to Lord Death, I will Maka-chop you right here, right now." The whisper was practically a death threat, noticing she did not have a book in her possession he continued. "Will these even fit? I mean I realize these are XL, but will they fit?" His meister looked petrified, a crimson blush that that coated her face. At the end of the purchase, Maka was absolutely furious,"When I get a book I will personally Maka-Chop you to death Soul Eater Evans!" She separated their shares and stormed out in a rage filled stomp. Though she was already gone he replied, "I look forward to it."

Meanwhile…

Tsubaki glanced down at her list; 5) Purchase two or more items of your choice at a local ADULT shop (Receipt Required). This made her sigh as she stood outside a shop that had a provocative logo and name. Upon her entrance to the shop, a small bell rang and the employee looked up at her and smiled. Two items, okay I can do this. Making her way around the shop she stopped at the lingerie section. Tsubaki's indigo orbs passed by all the promiscuous options and landed on a rather simple bra and panty set complete with lacy, black thigh highs. The set was a soft cyan color with a lacy green trim on the edges and a small indigo bow in the middle of the bra, and small bows on the hips of the underwear. Pulling it off the rack she realized, as luck would have it, they were in her size. Tsubaki looked around some more, she stumbled upon some lavender scented bath salts and massage oil. Examining the box that encased the oil she found that it heats up when in contact with skin, smiling happily she found everything she needed. Right next to her she heard a loud crash, turning around she stared in horror. A muscular teenage boy with bright blue hair throwing countless bottles of lube into a basket, she moved to leave when she was spotted. "Hey! Tsubaki?!" She froze in her spot as he approached her, she swiveled back around to face him a fake smile plastered in between her scarlet cheeks. "Hi, Black Star!" Her voice was cheery even in her state of extreme embarrassment, alas even Black Star noticed her intense distress and decided to act on it. "What do we have here?" Black Star smirked lightly as his eyes lowered to the items and then raised back up to her wide hues. "It's nothing, nevermind! Well, I'll see you at home! Goodbye!" Tsubaki's tone was rushed as she began to walk away so fast she was practically running. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere." He caged her between his muscular body and the racks of items, Black Star's tan hand reached down and grabbed her things. He held them up one by one inspecting them, he held up the bath salts first. "Lavender, nice." Putting it on the shelf behind Tsubaki and continued, grabbing the massage oil he raised an eyebrow. "Planning on having a relaxing night, are we? Again he placed it on the shelf behind her and grabbed the last item in her hand made him a little curious. Perceiving the color scheme he made sure that he held it up extra high so it was level with his face. Staying silent he put it down and held the raven-haired girl's gaze, she was flustered, to say the least; a small sweat had gathered onto her forehead, her hair was slightly messed up, her breathing was labored, and her cheeks were stained bright red. She backed up only to come into contact with the metal store shelves making a loud banging sound, her hand searched for the things she was buying. When she retrieved them she ducked under his arms and ran to the cash register.

~Extended Ending~

Soul entered his home and removed his onyx leather jacket, "Hey! Maka, I'm home!" His voiced echoed hollowly through the empty house, curious he wandered through the dim living room. "Maka?" Once again his ears did not hear a response. Out of nowhere a searing pain ripped through his skull, as he fell to the ground he notice a grinning Maka wiping the blood of the spine of her book. "I won." Her voice was slathered with smugness as she walked into her room.


	2. Midsummer's Heat

A/N: Just a little SoMa fluff :) Please review!

Also do not own Soul Eater ;(

~Lucy

~Short Two: Midsummer's Heat~

Summer time. A season Soul truly hated, unlike in Autumn when all the colors looked pretty cool. Sweat coated his pale skin and his clothes clung to his body, the two fans he had aimed at him weren't helping his condition in the least. Flipping through the channels the was frustrated to find there was nothing interesting on. He laid on the couch agitated, hot, and bored, having nothing to do he decided to make some dinner. "Maka what do you want for dinner?!" Soul shouted through the house only to be startled when a voice sounded behind him. "I was thinking Tonjiru, what do you think?" He spun around to see a scantily clad Maka (since she was in nothing but a bra and shorts). "Ah! Maka put a shirt on!" Covering his eyes Soul turning back around and tried to forget the scene he had just witnessed. "It's hot, and besides it's not like there's anything to see since I am flat chested after all." She replied wittily and smirked while searching the fridge for the ingredients. Soul blushed as he searched for a pot, and tried to ignore the thin, tight shorts that hung on her hips.

Maka stood at the stove stirring the soup carefully, her weapon watched her from the couch intensely. Pale skin sprinkled with drops of sweat, her shoulder blades flexed with every movement of her arm. "The soup is done." Maka said turning her head to look at the teenage boy admiring her. Soul smiled at the blonde as he got up from the couch to sit at the kitchen table, she then placed a bowl in front of him and sat down with her own bowl. They ate silently while staring at the table, breaking the solemn quietness he look up at her. "You're still walking around like that?" Soul chuckled as he took a sip of his soup. Maka blushed lightly noticing how he watched her, she fidgeted in her seat. "Why not? It's incredibly hot today, and the fans aren't helping." She pouted while looking at her bowl. Soul carefully look over the girl sitting before him; her hair practically sparked in the evening sun, it was tied up neatly in two pony tails as usual. Stunning golden lashes framed her big olive eyes that looked oh so innocent. Skin glistening with a sheer sheen of sweat but that just made it look softer, it was almost unblemished except for the occasional scar that marred her beautiful skin, (which made a creeping sense of guilt surface) and the beauty mark on her shoulder that was suspiciously shaped like angel wings. It took all his willpower not the look below her shoulders (because cool guys don't perve on girls, especially their partners), his red eyes burned holes into his bowl of soup as he tried to make his blatant ogling less obvious. Through the rest of dinner nothing but silence and unmet stares were shared between them.

If possible, the night was even more saturated with heat; violently clinging to every person and object that was unlucky enough to come into contact with it. Soul laid there on his floor in a horrific agony, even the wood floor had sealed the heat into it's planks. He was certain there would be no sleep tonight, he was proven correct when he heard a familiar footfall; " _Maka_." The albino thought silently as he then heard the old door creak open, scarlet eyes that practically glowed in the dark greeted the girl. "Soul?" She whispered only to be met with a groan in reply. Maka took this as a means to enter, she threw herself softly onto the bed and grimaced in disgust when the sheet clung to her sweaty body. "Soul..." His meister had drawn his name out huskily, and he had to admit he liked that, he like that very much. His head turned to her show that acknowledged her, orbs still shimmering brightly. "It's too hot." The voice he heard was merely a whisper as she stared at his breathtaking eyes. Suddenly she stood up, and turned to the boy on the lay vertically on the floor. "I have an idea, come with me." Maka practically ran out of his room and down the hall. Soul raised himself off the floor at a slow pace, he moaned softly as his bones shifted and creaked. Walking out into the hallway, searching for the light haired girl. A small light peered out from the bathroom door, pushing it open he called out, "Maka?" What a sight he was met, his still provocatively dressed partner bent over their shared bathtub. His eyes were instantly drawn to her long, beautifully, creamy legs. Soul's jaw hung open slightly as his gaze ran up and down her legs, the intense yearning to run his fingers over the pale skin was overpowering. Yet Maka chose at that exact moment to turn around and face him, "Okay take your shirt off." To which Soul replied "Wow Maka, I didn't know you were such a pervert." He laugh was fueled by the way her face turned bright red. "Baka Soul! You know I didn't mean it like that!" Maka slapped his shoulder softly, her lips gathered in a pout. "Do act like you're not eager to get me out of my clothes." He winked at the blushing girl in front of him, her simple reply was crossing her arms in displeasure.

The icy water caressed their hot skin delightfully, the liquid cooled the sizzling summer air greatly. Suddenly the summer didn't seem that horrible as long as this girl was pressed against his chest. Maka's head was leaned back on his scarred shoulder, leaving her neck was exposed fully to him. Soul's rough and calloused hand rested on his partner's soft belly, his other hand flitted lightly over her still warm thigh. Maka's alluring hum of content that colored the air made a possessive growl bubble in the back of the weapon's throat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the light rays peeking through the dawn and he couldn't help but feel the looming sense of disappointment. "Maka." He whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear ever so slightly. The olive eyed girl hummed in response, her eyelids to heavy to reveal the endearing orbs underneath. "The sun is coming up." His voice a little lower since his lips were now dusting over his partner's neck. A dissatisfied groan vibrated through Maka's throat, she motion to bring herself out of the comforting water. That dormant possessive growl released itself from his vocal cords as he followed her out of the tub. Coming up behind the drowsy girl, Soul picked her up in a bridal hold. Maka melted into his hold, wrapping her arms around his neck as she sighed. The white haired male walked agilely back to his dimly lit room, placing her softly on his bed (not caring that they had still damp clothes), he saw the way the wet shorts and bra stuck to her skin unyielding. Finally acknowledging his raging desire and the fact that the object of his desire was vulnerably laying right in front of him Soul decide that he should play it safe and sleep on the couch.


	3. Important Update!

Hello! I realize that it has been a long time since I've updated and I sincerely apologize. School and personal issues have kept me from my duties as a writer. However, as of the week after this upcoming one, I will be updating every two weeks, probably posting on a Saturday or a Sunday. So, be on the lookout for these new changes and updates! It feels good to be back :)

~Lucy


End file.
